


Interruptus

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’d known right away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptus

He’d known right away. Captain John Hart was many things – many bad things – but he wasn’t stupid. The moment he saw the way the pretty Welsh piece of ass watched Jack… It was love. John rather hated the emotion himself, but that was due in no small part to having felt it so acutely.

No force on Earth or any other planet would ever persuade him to tell the object of that affection of its existence. At any rate, it didn’t matter with the tea boy mooning over Jack. If anyone had an ego as big as his own, it was Jack Harkness. He couldn’t ignore such blissful devotion, not Jack. He’d crawl through hot coals to keep the boy looking at him that way.

John hadn’t really expected a warm reception, of course. He’d hoped for a nostalgic roll in the hay, but that hadn’t come together either. Instead John found himself surrounded by eye candy without being able to eat a single bite. Captain’s orders.

Well, he’d do what needed to be done. Sod Jack if he was more interested in fawning than fucking. John could pretend he didn’t care either. He’d done it for enough years. He’d swallow his pride, he’d smile… and he’d screw Jack the only way he could.


End file.
